Referring to FIG. 1, in a first conventional lamp control system, signals are disadvantageously transmitted via a single type of transmission medium (e.g., digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) buses). Referring to FIG. 2, in a second conventional lamp control system, signals are more advantageously transmitted via multiple types of transmission media (including, for example, DALI buses and power lines), but multiple converters 21 are required for signal conversion, resulting in relatively high hardware cost and relatively long signal processing time.